


Aren't You a Peach?

by supernatural9917



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Halloween Costumes, M/M, novelty underwear, pbexchangehalloween, profoundnet, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Totally platonic (*cough*) best friends and roommates Dean and Cas get ready for Charlie's classic video game-themed Halloween party, dressed as characters from Super Mario Brothers. But an unexpected glimpse of part of Cas's costume might just change their plans.Written forsurlybobbiesfor the Profound Bond Halloween Exchange. Hope you enjoy it!Also fills the Novelty Underwear square of my Destiel Smut Bingo.





	Aren't You a Peach?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surlybobbies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surlybobbies/gifts).



'C'mon, Cas, we're gonna be late!' Dean shouted as he put the finishing touches on his Halloween costume. Charlie was hosting the party this year and had declared a theme of classic video games, so he and Sam were going as Mario and Luigi respectively. Dean had told Cas to pick whichever other Super Mario character he wanted so he could match with them, but as usual, Cas had left it to the last minute to make a decision and was left with whatever had been left over at the costume shop. He'd refused to tell Dean what it was, his only response to Dean's questioning a becoming blush on his cheeks. Not that Dean would tell him just how becoming it was, or how adorable.

So maybe Dean thought Cas blushing was adorable. No big deal. He might, _maybe_ , admit that he might have a teensy bit of a crush on his best friend, if pressed on the issue while under the influence of alcohol. There was a _slight_ possibility that Dean had agreed to share an off-campus apartment with Cas in part because he hoped for the occasional opportunity to see him coming out of the shower wearing only a towel. So sue him- he was only human.

Unfortunately, Cas never really seemed to show a romantic interest in anyone, so he assumed that his little, tiny, barely there, nothing to write home about crush was unrequited and that was that. Nothing he could do except sometimes, occasionally, very rarely, no more than a few times a week, jerk off to thoughts of Cas sneaking into Dean's room to confess his love and then show it through a variety of athletic physical methods. No big deal.

'Dude, seriously, first you were in the bathroom for like an hour, and now you've been hiding in your room for another twenty minutes! What could possibly take so long?' Dean called out again. Cas was usually a five-minute shower, two-minute shave, throw on a t-shirt and jeans kind of guy, so this was pretty out of character.

'I'll be right out,' Cas shouted back, and a few moments later, his bedroom door opened to reveal his costume in all its glory. 'What do you think?'

Dean's jaw dropped. He had assumed that Cas would dress up as Toad, or Bowser, or Wario, or maybe even Yoshi. What he had not expected was for Cas to go for Princess Peach, and judging by the extremely short skirt, he had gotten the sexy version of the costume. He wore a blonde wig with little crown attached on top, pink lipstick, a pink frilly dress with deep cleavage, white opera gloves that reached his elbows, white thigh-high hold-ups, and pink platform high heels that he walked in surprisingly well. He did a little twirl, which lifted the skirt just enough at the back to show Dean that he was wearing satiny pink panties underneath, and turned back to get Dean's verdict.

'Well?' he asked again. 'What do you think?'

'Did… did you shave your legs?' Dean stammered, suddenly feeling very warm in his padded Mario costume.

'Yeah, I thought it would look weird to have hairy legs with the stockings. It actually feels kind of nice, all silky against my skin.'

'I bet,' Dean croaked, and yeah, the temperature definitely felt like it was rising.

'Are you OK? You look a bit flushed.'

'Costume's kinda hot,' Dean explained. 'Uh, we should go if you're ready.'

'Sure. Let me just grab my phone.' Cas walked over to where he'd left the phone charging on the floor and bent over to pick it up.

'Fuck _me_ ,' Dean muttered as the pink panties were again revealed.

'What was that?' Cas asked as he stood up again.

'Uh, I said, um,' Dean stuttered as his brain froze, 'I said nice panties.' Shit, that had not been what he'd meant to say, and now Cas was blushing just as brightly as Dean. 'Uh, sorry, I mean, your skirt is pretty short, you need to watch out when you bend over because it's showing your panties.'

'Oh, right, of course. I'll try to remember not to flash everybody, I'm not exactly used to wearing short skirts, ' Cas joked. 'Or panties for that matter.'

'Why are you wearing them?'

Cas shrugged. 'Just figured if I was going to for drag, I might as well go all out. They feel pretty nice too, actually,' he admitted, looking down at the hem of his skirt with another blush.

'Yeah, I know what you mean, they're just so soft and silky,' Dean agreed, then cringed when he realised what he'd just said.

Cas's head snapped up. 'How… have you worn them before as well?'

'Uh… yeah, kinda. You remember Rhonda from freshman year?'

'How could I forget?' Cas replied sourly. 'You used to keep half the dorm awake with your "enthusiasm".'

'Right. Well, she liked to see me in 'em. So, yeah,' he finished awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Cas.

'Oh. I can't say that I blame her, I'm sure you looked very fetching.'

Now it was Dean's turn to move his head so quickly that he risked whiplash. There had definitely been some heat in Cas's statement, and when Dean looked at his face, he could almost see Cas's imagination stripping off the silly Mario costume to provide a mental picture of Dean standing there in nothing but those same pink panties.

'I actually still own a pair, if you're ever interested in seeing them,' Dean said smoothly despite the speed at which his heart was beating.

Cas's eyes grew wide in surprise. 'You'd… be interested in showing them to me?' he asked breathlessly.

'Well, yeah, I look pretty good in 'em.'

'But I mean… _me_?' Cas's face showed a mixture of hope and disbelief, and it finally dawned on Dean that the question wasn't really about the panties anymore.

'Yeah, definitely, Cas. Can't think of anybody I'd rather show 'em to, in fact.'

Dean's words seemed to flip a switch in Cas; any uncertainty disappeared from his expression, and he pulled Dean close by the straps of his overalls. 'You show me yours, I'll show you mine,' he offered in a voice made even huskier than usual by his lust.

'I already saw yours, remember?' Dean smirked.

'You only saw the back,' Cas replied. Dean couldn't really argue with that logic, so instead of trying, he leaned in for a kiss. Five minutes later, Dean's fake moustache was completely askew, and his lips were covered in Cas's pink lipstick. 'Should we take this to a bedroom?' Cas panted when they finally came up for air.

Dean very much liked that idea, but if they didn't show up at Charlie's house, she might send a search party for them. 'What about the party?'

Cas took out his phone, opened Snapchat, and took a picture of himself kissing Dean on the cheek. He added the caption _Mario and Princess Peach decided to take some alone time instead of partying ;-)_ and sent it to Charlie. He'd barely had time to close the app when the phone rang for video chat.

'Hi Charlie,' Cas said calmly, holding the phone sideways so she could see both of them.

'CASTIEL FUCKING NOVAK DOES THAT MEAN WHAT I THINK IT MEANS?' Charlie shouted at the top of her lungs.

'That depends on what you think it means,' Cas replied with a grin.

'Don't get all coy with me! Are you guys _finally_ about to get squelchy?'

'Finally?' they asked simultaneously.

'Dudes, we've had bets going for like two years about when you'd finally hook it up! Actually, can I just confirm that this happened tonight? Because I've gotta figure out who gets the payout.'

'Wait, you guys have been expecting us to hook up?' Dean asked incredulously.

'You're not exactly subtle with the heart eyes and lingering stares. I'm amazed it's taken this long to be honest.'

'Well I guess we shouldn't waste any more time, right Cas? See ya, Charlie!'

'Wait! I want to see your costumes before you rip them off with your teeth!' Charlie shouted.

'Who's ripping what off with teeth?' came another voice on Charlie's end of the call, and a second later Sam's face appeared on the screen. 'Oh, hey guys! When are you getting here?'

'Change of plans, Sammy,' Dean began, but Charlie cut him off.

'They're finally gonna bang!' she squealed, offering Sam a high five.

'Seriously? Tonight? Dammit, I bet on Thanksgiving. And great, now I'm just going to be a solo Luigi. Thanks a lot, Dean.'

'Hey, blame Cas and his sexy costume!' Dean protested. He grabbed the phone from Cas and stepped back to give them a full view of Princess Peach.

'Daaaamn, Cas!' Charlie exclaimed. 'Nice gams! Did you shave?'

'Yes, and it was a bizarre experience.'

'Just wait until you go to bed, sheets on freshly shaved legs feels great!' she assured him.

'Well if you guys would get off the phone already, I can go find out,' he replied dryly.

'OK, OK, just take some pics in your costumes and send them to me before you get naked. Love you guys, have fun!'

'Love you too, Charlie, bye!' Dean said, and Cas gave a final wave before they hung up. They quickly took photos of each other, then a handful of selfies together and sent them off to Charlie before Cas turned off his phone.

'So,' he began, grabbing Dean by the overalls again, 'looks like everybody knew but us.'

'Kinda wish they'd dropped some hints if it meant we could've been doing this a lot sooner,' Dean grumbled.

'I'm looking forward to making up for lost time. Speaking of which, I seem to recall a promise about panties.'

'Hell yeah. Let's go to my room, you're gonna love my memory foam.' Dean pulled Cas by the hand to his room and closed the door. The Mario hat, gloves and fake moustache got tossed aside along with Cas's wig and gloves before Dean unclipped his padded overalls and pushed them off to leave him in boxer-briefs and long-sleeved red shirt. Cas tugged the shirt off and pushed Dean onto the bed, not bothering to remove his heels as he straddled Dean's lap.

'Just to be perfectly clear,' Cas growled as he rolled his hips against Dean's, 'I don't want a one-time thing. If we hook up tonight, I want to be together, so if that's not what you want, tell me now and I'll go to Charlie's party.'

Dean used all his strength to flip them over so that Cas was on his back. 'If you think I want anything less than everything from you, then that dress is clearly cutting off the blood supply to your brain. We should take it off just in case.'

Cas replied by pushing the short sleeves off his shoulders, and once his arms were free, Dean carefully- it was a rental, after all- pulled the dress down and off his body, moving down with it to put his face right up close to the eagerly-awaited panties. Cas was not expecting the next thing out of Dean's mouth to be a laugh.

'What the fuck, Cas?' Dean managed to get out before cracking up again.

'You know, it isn't very polite to laugh at a man's crotch,' Cas said grumpily.

'Well it's kinda hard not to when a man's crotch is covered in a big fuzzy peach that says "Eat me!" on it,' Dean countered.

Cas grinned. 'I guess you have a point. Now are you going to follow the instructions or not?'

Dean waggled his eyebrows, pulling the novelty underwear off and tossing it over his shoulder before licking Cas's cock from root to tip. Cas propped himself up on his elbows for a better view as Dean took the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head, then began bobbing his head to take more and more. Cas thrust his fingers into Dean's hair, earning him a moan and hollowing of Dean's cheeks.

When Cas warned that he was getting close, Dean pulled off and stood to take off his boxers. 'I promise I'll wear the panties for round two, but right now I really wanna fuck you. I mean, if that's OK, if you go that way.'

'For you I'll go _any_ way,' Cas assured him. 'But it's been a while.'

'I'll go slow,' Dean promised. He dropped to his knees to take off Cas's shoes, then looked up at him with a bashful grin. 'Mind keeping the stockings on?'

'I don't mind at all,' Cas replied, rubbing his silky leg against Dean's bare chest. 'Now get up here.'

Dean grabbed lube and a condom from his nightstand and set them on the pillow next to Cas's head, but didn't immediately make a move to use either. Instead, he climbed on top of Cas and began kissing him, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together after so long fantasising about it. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, urging him even closer.

'What happened to wanting to fuck me?' Cas asked breathlessly when Dean moved his lips to Cas's neck.

'I've been dreaming about this for years, Cas. I'm not gonna rush it.'

'Really?' Cas asked. 'Years?'

Dean bracketed Cas's head with his forearms so they could look at each other properly. 'I think I fell in love you a few weeks after I first met you.'

Cas's eyes widened. 'You think you love me?' he asked, awestruck.

'No. I _know_ I love you. The only thing I'm not sure about is exactly when it happened. Sometimes it feels like I've always loved you.'

'Dean,' Cas sighed reverently, 'I love you, too.'

No further words were necessary- they spent half the night getting to know each other's bodies after so long holding back, and eventually fell asleep tangled together, sated and happy.

**********

Dean awoke to sunlight streaming through a gap in the curtains to shine right in his eyes. He rolled over with a groan, expecting to feel Cas lying next to him, but the other side of the bed was empty. 'Cas?' he called out, and a moment later Cas came back to the room, carrying two mugs of coffee and still gloriously naked. 'Now that's a sight I could happily wake up to everyday,' Dean grinned, sitting up to take a mug.

Cas leaned over and gave him a kiss. 'I can't always promise the coffee, but I do usually sleep naked,' he teased, and Dean moaned as he leaned his forehead against Cas's shoulder.

'You've been sleeping naked in the room next to me all this time, and instead of finding that out, I used to just lie here and jerk off thinking about you. What a waste.'

'Hey,' Cas said gently, putting a hand to Dean's cheek, 'don't waste any more time regretting what we didn't do when we can spend that time catching up on all the things we _can_ do now.'

Dean turned his head to kiss Cas's palm. 'You're right.'

'Of course I am. Now hurry up and finish your coffee. I believe you promised me something about panties and round two...'

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious, Cas's costume is something like [this](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/08/79/26/0879266602be2503d538bbfdb942061b--princess-peach-costume-princess-halloween-costumes.jpg), the applique on his panties is something like [this](https://i.etsystatic.com/14271155/d/il/3cbc48/1146660048/il_340x270.1146660048_gny9.jpg?version=1).


End file.
